Green Always Sticks to Green
by Pancakez
Summary: Trust and never to betray, those are the qualities that best friends always must have. Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor were always at between the borderline of friends and couple. If one of them doesn't have those qualities, what would happen?


**I wrote this really long one-shot simply because I'm bored, had the idea stuck in my head and many people have indirectly given me encouragements.**

**BraveTheElements- The very first T/E writer I adore of. I still don't have a beta-reader, but yeah, your advices and reviews helped me a lot.**

**Heavens-Angel96- We haven't talk for a long time now. Lol, but it was nice. I don't even know what happened to our co-writing idea.**

**Winddragon Eternal- You're the very first guy I talked to on this site. I still remember my drawing that hasn't finished yet, haha.**

**ChipmunkFan No.1- Honestly, back then, your reviews gave the push to me. Thanks.**

**BusyLovingChipmunks- I know you not very long, like seriously, just a few days? But your encouragement of me not being a worst writer contributes to this. Thanks.**

**Well, I've got nothing left to brat on. So please, if you may, read on.**

**Green Always Sticks to Green**

"Shut up, because you're just _fat_ and _stupid_!"

Everything fell into a silent mode. No one moved for awhile and even the sound of a slightest drop of sweat could be heard. The other gasped but no voice came out from their dry lips. The heavy breath surging out from their mouth couldn't even compare to the thick air that was filled with intensive emotions. Their eyes flew from one and another, wondering on who will make a next move and continue on the story unfolding in front of themselves.

Eleanor felt her mind and heart beat seemed to have returned back to their periodic work, nerves alerting her of recent events that occurred in those mere seconds. She couldn't think but her body moved on its own. She took a reluctant –perhaps a little afraid- step behind as if it was a common reaction. Her right arm reached up automatically, feebly trying to touch him from distant but she was scared, timid… and in shame.

Someone had gone too far, maybe?

Who led it anyway?

* * *

><p>"So, do you guys understand completely now?" The teacher asked clearly, scanning the classroom for any negative answers. Every time her eyes caught sight of a student's, he or she would just nod their head vigorously.<p>

Out at a corner, a tiny arm raised up.

"Ah, yes, Theodore?"

The attention quickly was turned to be focused on the shy boy. With all the eyes on him, he simply couldn't fully be himself. The chubby chipmunk fiddled his thumbs together, not even daring to raise his head and face the teacher. He kept his mind accompanied with blankness of the smooth table. "Well, I uh, um,"

"C'mon Theodore, stand up and speak." Eleanor nudged his side softly.

A little encouragement was always what he needed in every situation. Theodore Seville was infamous for his shy, kind and compassionate personality. Often, he's also a clumsy boy that could cause trouble, not on purpose, of course. He may looked and resembled some of his eldest brother's visage, but definitely, Theodore's nature was almost exactly opposite of Alvin's. Speaking of the brave and bold brother, Theodore wasn't quite a courageous warrior like him. He preferred being a cook. Sure, he sang well, yet he's actually bigger in size than any common celebrities. People always had said he's adorable.

"Why is it, um, the assignment is 'extremely' important?" Theodore quoted the word with two fingers bent.

The teacher sighed softly under her breath. Theodore will always be Theodore. Sometimes he's just cannot comprehend bigger matters. "Like I said, if you do take interest in culinary arts and even consider it as your future career, you will have to pass up -well, show the assignment to me, that being producing a specific dish for me at situated time. This does count for your examination's score."

Theodore nodded once. "So that's-"

"Yes, tomorrow." The old, cranky man cut him off with a precise solution he was finding for.

He bit his lips. "No, what I meant is-"

"If you're not free on that time, I can try and check my schedule. There's always other time you can show up and do the assignment." Somehow, he was guessing correct every question Theodore tried to ask.

"Okay…" Theodore plopped down on his seat, satisfied.

The teacher got back his poise and stood straight. "Is there any other question?"

People turned their head around, looking at their classmates with question look. Some were mouthing words to each other -and in Theodore case, Eleanor was nudging him non-stop.

"Eleanor, stop tickling me, please." Theodore chuckled lightly.

"Don't you have any question? Not _even_ one?" She asked in unbelief.

Theodore raised his eyebrows. Eleanor wasn't quite herself. "Uh, no,"

The senile man coughed. "So we're done? Well, then-"

"Sir, I have a question!"

Attention flew from the teacher back to where Theodore sat. Everyone stared. He merely shrugged with frowned eyebrows. He didn't just say that.

Eleanor did.

"Eleanor," The teacher paused temporarily. She was always the smart and catchy one. "What question do you have?"

She gulped. She thought she had a way of making Theodore ask instead of her… "Sir, do we really _have_ to pair up for this assignment?"

"Of course, this does test your teamwork along with others. It's very crucial when you're working together with strangers in the art industry. You've already completed your exams, and all it's left to do is pass up this assignment." The teacher understood why she had asked that. She was the best, and probably didn't want others to drag her down.

"Not even a single exception?" She asked quietly, barely keeping her hopes up.

"I'm sorry. It's obligatory."

Her mouth made a small 'O' shape. "Oh…"

"I hope that's the last question from all of you because I have a party- I mean, tea time with my colleagues back at my house. Is that all? Good, see you tomorrow." The teacher didn't even give them a chance to ask. He had already gone from the room.

"Oh, great, I need _someone_, eh?" Eleanor groaned, packing her things up from her surroundings.

"You really don't like another person helping you, huh?" Theodore's sudden statement startled her a little.

She forced a small grin. "I don't want to get my score depending on someone else. I'd get his score down."

Theodore chuckled softly. Eleanor, though, was amused by his reaction. "What's so funny?"

He sighed playfully. "You're too humble, Eleanor."

She was slightly stunned. "No, am not! I'm just not that good!"

Theodore collected up his stuff and walked out. "Ah… nobody is _better_ than you."

He disappeared off the corner like dust. Eleanor blew a bang of hair away from her face. "Right, who said so?"

"I did."

Eleanor jumped at that voice, literally. "Theodore, I thought you were gone!"

He shook his head, along with a wave of his hand. "You know I always walk home together with you. C'mon."

She smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know I always walk home together with you."<em>

Eleanor grunted, but not loud enough to let Theodore hear it. They were walking on the pavement, and soon, they'll reach Eleanor's house. Of course, they weren't holding hands or anything. However, she's just sort of nervous.

_It has been years, girl. I'm telling you, years!_ Eleanor thought frustratingly. She never got used to walking together with Theodore -moreover, _alone_.

"I mean," Eleanor chuckled bitterly, "It isn't like I _really_ like him or anything close."

"What'cha mumbling there?"

Her spine shot upward, recalling that her friend was still around her. "Just thinking," She grinned embarrassingly.

Theodore stared with perplexity. "I told you, right? You're the best, whoever you're teaming up –a lucky one, too- he'll get a score as good as yours."

Eleanor needed a moment to comprehend what he was talking about. "Oh, uh, thank you. But I don't know who he is."

He stared closer, which made Eleanor felt uneasy. "Must that person be a '_he_'?"

She felt a sweat just popped out from her forehead. "No! I mean, yeah, I used the word 'he' but that doesn't mean I want to find a boy to be my partner –Wait, uh, of course, a girl can join me too. But I don't reject a boy too! No fixed example for whoever he is –Oh, I used 'he' again! What I'm-"

Theodore raised a finger to cease Eleanor's blabbering. "Eleanor, that's the fastest record of a living being speaking in my life."

Eleanor giggled in awkwardness. It was never simple to hang around him. Yet, he's just a normal boy! "Sorry, I'd gone off track."

Theodore smiled the same time he shrugged. _Oh, that looks so cute. _"Never mind, I understand. I'm the same as you. When I'm shy, sometimes I speak nonsense too."

_Not good._ Eleanor blushed red. _He knows I'm shy._

She was taken aback by her realization. _Why I am shy?_

That wasn't exactly true. People always said Eleanor was the counterpart to Theodore. She personally thought she's more like Alvin. She's brave, tough –although the troublesome part didn't apply to her- and liked soccer. Of course, in aspect of similarity, Brittany was closer to Alvin. But, Eleanor wasn't timid or clumsy. And Theodore didn't like soccer. Most of all, he's pretty naïve. That's a huge difference.

"Then, see you tomorrow!"

Eleanor snapped out of her mind. They were already in front of her house –she was totally occupied by herself- and Theodore left. She didn't know what gotten into her but she chased after him. "Wait, Theodore!"

"Eleanor?" Either he turned too quick or she's too fast, because she had almost collided herself with him.

"Hold on, huff…" Eleanor panted for air, wanting to get a hold of composure. "I…"

Theodore's eyes got larger, and Eleanor didn't know how to act. "I…"

"You what…?" He asked slowly.

She swallowed. _I'm acting like an idiot!_ "I just want to…"

Come to think of it, she wasn't clear why did she delay Theodore's return. She had nothing else to say. In fact, she just wanted get back to her house and get prepared for tomorrow. _Instinct…_ If it was possible, Eleanor would have murdered her adrenaline.

He waited for an answer. Boy, that moment was awkward.

"I want to… ask if you're coming to stay longer." She smiled as a disguise to her lie.

Theodore looked weird-out. "Oh, I uh…"

She laughed at his expression. "Don't be confused. We have to plan for tomorrow's assignment anyway."

He crossed his arms casually. "Uh, can I ask, since _when_ I'm your partner?"

Eleanor tried to give herself a face-palm but she resisted. _I thought boys are the ones to assume!_ "Well, you're my best friend, so I…" She trailed off.

Theodore smiled sympathetically. Automatically, Eleanor got a little frantic at his action. _Did he already find a-_

"I'm sorry but we can't. You have a soccer practice tomorrow, remember?" He reminded kindly.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. _The first time I've hoped I wasn't in the team._ "Yeah, but teacher said we have other times to do the assignment, right?" She kind of asked back with the manner Theodore did.

He rubbed the back of his head. Eleanor knew the cue. He didn't know what to decide. She's his friend long enough to understand him perfectly.

"I don't know…" Theodore gazed at his shoes shyly.

She pouted. "Teddy…"

He took a step behind with raised eyebrows. Luckily, Theodore had never learnt the definition of the word 'flirt'. "Okay…"

Eleanor let out a breath of relive. _I know Theodore is always too shy to refuse. _That's the reason she liked him –as a friend, of course.

"So, why don't you come and stay for awhile?" She asked again, at least officially.

He nodded happily. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Brittany, stop stalking on them. It's rude."<p>

She slapped Jeanette's hand away. "What do _you_ know? I prefer the term as 'spying'."

Jeanette sighed. "Britt, they _are_ Eleanor and Theodore." She emphasized it greatly.

Concentrated, Brittany scrutinised at the two friends who were sitting together in Eleanor's room –to be accurate, on Eleanor's bed. Brittany was merely peeking though the tiny slit of the slightly ajar door. Jeanette could only imagine what's happening inside.

"He's just Theodore -the _nice_ one among the chipmunk." Jeanette whispered. She's doing everything it takes to get her elder sister away.

"But he's so _close_ to Eleanor, _my sister_." Brittany answered without looking away.

Jeanette adjusted her spectacles' position. "Either you're worrying for her –I seriously have hundred and one doubts for that reason- or…"

Brittany finally looked away… just to glare at the purple-clad chipette. "Or what…?"

Jeanette braced herself. "You're jealous."

* * *

><p>"You're going to Australia?"<p>

Eleanor nodded furiously. "On the vacation, we can meet Rick Stein too."

Theodore's jaw dropped slightly. "No way,"

She laughed a little at his dramatic reaction. "Yes, the specialist in fish cookery." She teased.

"How come you didn't invite me?" Theodore made his eyes watery.

Eleanor laid a palm on his lap. "Teddy, it's a family vacation, as in together with Miss Miller and my sisters." She elaborated further.

"Then what can I do to become your family?" He pleaded desperately.

Eleanor grinned and said: "Marry me."

Theodore froze. "I'm just joking!" Eleanor reassured him.

He laughed awkwardly. "Ha, a joke…"

_BANG!_ "You'd better take that back!"

"Britt, get off me!"

The door flew open so fast that nobody had expected it. Eleanor yelped a little while Theodore held her firmly in his arms. A giant furry ball made of her two sisters rolled into the vacant space of Eleanor's room. From their eyes, they couldn't see what was happening. Everything was too sudden. It took them a moment to clearly comprehend what had just taken place.

"Brittany, Jeanette! What are you guys doing in my room?" Eleanor questioned worriedly, as if her secret had been just found out.

"Well," Jeanette climbed away quickly, avoiding her pink-clad sister's glare. "_She _was just eavesdropping on you."

Eleanor gasped inaudibly and threw a glance at her eldest sister. "I do not envy Eleanor!" Brittany scoffed angrily.

"What's going on?" Theodore asked softly to everyone.

Like a twirl of a drifting car, Brittany glared daggers at him, which caught him off guard. "Why are you guys hugging together?" She hissed like a cobra.

Both of the green-clad chipmunks blushed brightly. "Oh." Theodore let Eleanor free quickly. "We were just…"

"Discussing about our assignment, duh, what's up with _you_ spying on us?" Eleanor changed the topic swiftly.

Brittany continued to scowl at Theodore. He merely backed off a little. She raised her hand and used her two fingers to point at his emerald green eyes. "I'm watching you, punk." She warned.

Eleanor turned to face her best friend. "I think it's time for you to go, Teddy."

He nodded with eyes fixed on Brittany. "Um, sure,"

Walking on toes, Theodore skipped out of the room, carefully staying as far as possible from the pink-clad chipette. Running down the stairs, he gave a wave to Miss Miller and was out of the house. "See you tomorrow!" He shouted.

"Okay!" Eleanor called back.

_"I think it's time for you to go, Teddy~"_ Brittany imitated Eleanor tone while her little sister glared back at her.

"Discussing assignment? You think I am actually going to buy that?" Brittany asked in unbelief.

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"Prove to her, Ellie. Tell her what you've concluded on." Jeanette cheered her little sister optimistically.

Eleanor mustered all her guts and gave the most confident game-face in the world. "Theodore and I," She paused.

_Come to think of it, we haven't talked about it!_ Eleanor bit her lips. She didn't even know how she and Theodore had chatted so long but had never mentioned the assignment. It's a miracle.

Brittany stood up, patting dusts off her skirt. "C'mon, I'm already growing a beard here." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"We…" Eleanor shifted her eyes to Jeanette, seeking for help.

Jeanette frowned as a reply, though. "You guys are actually _not_ talking about the project." She stated slowly.

Eleanor let out a frustrating scream. "No! You're supposed to help me, Jeanie!"

"Ah ha, I knew you guys were up to no good!" Brittany's finger was touching Eleanor's nose tip.

The green-clad sister shook her head negatively. "Really, Teddy only came to-"

"_Teddy_, again…?" Jeanette repeated suspiciously.

Eleanor groaned, irritated by her two noisy sisters. "It's just a nickname."

"Pushing that aside, if you're not talking about the assignment, what were you two doing?" Jeanette interrogated with a sceptical visage.

Brittany cut in with arrogance. "Probably: _Oh, Teddy, I miss you so much~_ or _Ellie, I_-"

"We, weren't, doing, any, of, _that_!" Eleanor screeched, finally shutting up the other two chipettes.

Brittany and Jeanette stood still, eyes showing slight guilt as they gazed at their little sister. Eleanor switched her glare from Brittany to Jeanette and vice versa. "Theodore's is just my best friend! And get out!" She grabbed their wrists before pushing them out vigorously and slammed the door.

Trapped outside, Jeanette and Brittany exchanged glances. "At least she's fierce enough to teach him a lesson if Theodore tries to get a move on her." Brittany said with a shrug.

Jeanette got a little dizzy from her migraine. "From what I see, Theodore has already tried to 'get a move' on Ellie."

Brittany grimaced with disgust. "Serious, he's Theodore, what would he actually do?"

"True, he's still the naïve, little boy we know. Still, Eleanor seems like she's falling for him." The purple-clad chipette explained tiredly.

The pink one, however, rolled her eyes. "Just imagine me making him a punching bag if he disappoints Ellie in their future date or whatever. I'd better firsthand call Alvin to buy a baseball bat to hit his little brother."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "Great, while Simon and I have to be there to stop you guys. You really exhaust me out."

"Exhaust you?" Brittany exclaimed ridiculously. "It's Eleanor's fault!"

"Few minutes ago, you're the one that jumped on me. I hope you do not have temporary-memory-lost syndrome." Jeanette spoke coldly.

Brittany showed her a clenched fist. "You said I was jealous, didn't you?"

Jeanette walked away, ignoring her eldest sister. "I'm worried for you, Brittany. One day, your attitude is going to get you into trouble and as an advice: cut the cheese out."

"What cheese?"

Jeanette threw her a lazy look. "When you were on me while fighting, you were _really_ heavy, Britt."

Next thing she knew, the fight resumed.

* * *

><p>"Miss Miller, can you please turn on the radio?" Brittany asked kindly, something that she only does to her caretaker.<p>

With all three chipettes sitting at the back row of the old, pink-coloured car, Brittany normally would have complained she needed her private space. Moreover, the one largest in size wasn't sounding any thing. Eleanor was resting her head on her hand, staring out to the streets mindlessly.

"Britt, I'm worried about Ellie." Jeanette whispered with concern. Even if Jeanette's voice was louder, the subconscious Eleanor wouldn't hear as well.

Brittany threw a glance at Eleanor, observing her condition. "She's just alone in her world, because _we_ destroyed their sweet time."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "Their? What are you-?" She stopped abruptly when Brittany crossed her arm, along with a 'you're serious' expression stuck on her face.

"Here's a tip, it starts with a 'T' and ends with an 'E'. Oh, and he's adorable."

The purple-clad chipette revised her sister's words. "Shouldn't it be ending with a 'Y'?"

Brittany smirked slyly. "I've always said you're the smart one."

The radio started. "People have been voting on the songs we pick, so here's the countdown of the best song in L.A, starting from the tenth. Here's a hit song from the Alvin and the Chipmunks band!"

"This is epic. I don't want to listen to Alvin's voice while going to school!" Brittany whined sadly.

The DJ continued. "It's a solo from the chubby one of all three, Theodore." Eleanor's ear perked a little.

"Good news, it's sung by _Teddy_." Jeanette and Brittany both stared at Eleanor who had just spoken.

_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last…_

"It's strange that now Theodore starts to sing these romance-themed songs." Jeanette spoke her thoughts.

"I bet he does it only after he met Ellie, isn't that _right_?" Instead of talking to Jeanette, Brittany was more of directing the question to the spring-green-clad chipette.

She never answered though. She just stared happily.

_That was the only way I knew 'til I met you…_

"Eleanor…"

Eleanor looked around, confused by the sudden voice. "What are you looking for, Ellie?" Jeanette asked.

The young Miller listened for a moment before giving up. "No…nothing, I thought I just heard-"

"Ellie…"

* * *

><p>"Ellie, we're at the school already!"<p>

Eleanor rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Huh, what…?"

Brittany patted her sister's face rapidly. "Sleeping beauty, sun is shining down on you!"

She swatted her hands away and hopped out of the car as fast as a frightened cat. "Alright, alright, I'm awake!"

"Let's go, classes are ahead of us." Jeanette suggested cheerfully.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You must be on pills or something. I can't believe a chipette can ever get so excited about school."

Eleanor followed behind them. Her mind wasn't on the road and few times, she almost crashed herself into others before mumbling a 'sorry' under her breath. She concentrated at the only thought that was spread across her mind plane: _That was a dream?_

Certainly it was. However, the six chipmunks usually walk together to school. Today, they didn't. Eleanor had specially requested Miss Miller to fetch her to school. In that way, she wouldn't have to face Theodore and her embarrassment about what had happened yesterday.

Eleanor groaned. "Someone save me."

Her sisters stopped in halfway and turned around, opening their lockers. Too bad for her, Eleanor just realized something. _His _lockerwas just opposite of hers. Most of all, _he _picked this time to be here.

She bit her lips when Theodore noticed her. _Someone kill me._

"Hey Ellie," He greeted sweetly with a smile.

Eleanor giggled shyly. _That sounds so good from his lips._ "Hi Teddy,"

"We have biology next, c'mon!" Brittany pulled Jeanette away, followed by a bewildered Alvin.

Simon stood still in front of his locker, peering at the pink-clad chipette. "Something's up."

"Jeannie, help me and call your boyfriend!" Brittany whispered anxiously.

Jeanette moaned weakly. "He is not my –Forget it! Simon, move!"

Simon was a little surprised at Jeanette's action. "She's acting strangely. Something's definitely wrong."

Brittany spun back to release her scream. "Simon!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" He grabbed his supplies in a hurry and ran.

The two Millers –in pink and purple- both rolled their eyes and muttered a same sentence: "Eleanor totally owes us one."

* * *

><p>"You seem really nervous. Are you okay, Ellie?"<p>

She touched her pig-tails lightly for reassurance. "Of course, I'm just thinking about yesterday when Brittany and Jeanette showed up. You know? I-"

"Eleanor," Theodore began. "It didn't bother me _that_ much."

The jade-clad chipette opened her arms widely. "So… nothing happened then?" She asked in hopes getting a positive answer.

He nodded with a smile. "Sure, it's no prob. Besides, we're best friends for a long time and I'm used to it ever since."

She let out a held-off breath. "I'm relieved to hear that."

Theodore drew his eyebrows together. "But, I don't know why people always say we're dating."

Eleanor laughed embarrassingly, earning a few look from the students in hallway. "It's nothing! We are close friends and they just thought wrong!" She explained quickly.

His fixed his eyes on the floor. "I hope people wouldn't think that anymore."

Slightly offended, Eleanor put a hand on her hip. "What do you mean? I'm not _good_ enough to be your girlfriend?"

Immediately, she saw his greenish, beautiful pupils grew bigger. "Uh, no, I didn't mean that!"

"What then?" Eleanor teased. She loved his childlike-nature.

He gulped, wishing to skip that question. "So that we can spend our time alone…" Eleanor was stunned awhile.

"…without others bothering us, right?" Theodore finished.

Her answer wasn't given as she felt a rough grabbed hers, pulling her away from Theodore. Eleanor didn't know whether she yelped or not, but every single student around them looked at their direction. When she gazed up at her predator's face, her breath ceased. Not amazed nor astonished, only fear.

"Looks like our Teddy bear is having fun with his friend…" The tall boy taunted, exhaling a stench onto Eleanor's face.

Theodore clenched his fists in anger, but he was technically speechless. "Y… you… you better let her go!" He pointed an adamant finger at her.

"Show me what you'll do if I don't let your girlfriend go." The bully smirked.

He swallow a large portion of his saliva down, imagining those liquid as if essence of courage. "I… I… you…" He stammered timidly.

The unknown boy reached his hand closer to Eleanor, whom yelled: "No, don't!"

"You better be quick before-"

No more conversation was done. The chipmunk had his claw out and pounded on the giant.

* * *

><p>"Where, are, <em>they<em>?"

Jeanette grunted in misery. "We don't know, Britt. Whereabouts of Eleanor and Theodore are not clear. If you haven't notice yet, I've been sitting beside you the whole time."

Alvin crossed his arms nonchalantly. "I'm curious, what are they doing somewhere outside?"

"According to my filter of reasons," Simon doodled something on his tiny notebook. "They are unlikely to be involved in trouble, _unlike_ you."

"This time, if you're wrong, I would be so proud of my Teddy." Alvin wiped away a fake tear.

"But if I'm correct, then what's keeping them so long?" Simon pressed further.

"You four, silence!" The sudden command made them flinched.

"Sorry, Miss." Alvin apologized with an act to his teacher.

Jeanette cleared her throat, which grasped the other three's attention. "Let's see: two innocent chipmunks, one's naïve, adorable, male, while another one is amiable, pretty and female. They're both best friends to each other. They're alone outside. And it's something so important that caused them to miss their lessons. What reason could it be?"

All chipmunks in scene tapped their chin in thoughts while only Brittany rolled her eyes in reply.

"Jeanette," She started coldly.

"Yes?"

Brittany shook her head. "They're dating."

* * *

><p>"Theodore?"<p>

Eleanor ran through another empty, vacant hallway. Even if she tried to stretch her neck longer to peek over the corners, there was still no a sign of him. Her heart beat got faster, concern swarmed all over her as the sight of him was nowhere.

"Theodore!" She tried again.

"Ugh…"

Eleanor leaned her ears against one of the lockers and listened closely. "Theodore?"

"It hurts…" Agony was presence in the weak voice.

"Wait there, Theodore, I'll get you out!" She shouted into the locker.

"Uh, right, not like I have any other choice…" Eleanor managed to smile at his attempted joke.

Luckily, there weren't one person in the hallway, or else they would have thought Eleanor's a mad girl. Classes had started long ago, but instead of attending them, she decided to skip them and search for her best friend. She was a perfect record holder –just like Jeanette- that never skips a class. However, her friend was way more vital.

Eleanor took in a deep breath. "I'm going to count to three, and I'll burst open this crappy door. You ready?"

"If ready means stuck in a locker, then yes."

"One, two… Three!"

She has always been a pro in soccer. You can imagine her putting that strong leg to use, eh? With a large sound of 'thud', the door came off, and had a small curve that she made. Theodore looked weary, and landed on the floor with his knees.

"Theodore, I think I hit where exactly the door is weakest!" She cheered a little.

The poor chipmunk nodded mindlessly. "Yup, you really _hit_ the spot alright."

Eleanor squatted down and embraced him without thinking much more. "Are you okay, Teddy?" She asked worriedly.

It took a moment, but he grinned at her at last. "Yeah…"

She pulled away from him and observed his condition. Bruises were a lot and proves of previous-fight were seen all around his body. It's amazing. As a delicate chef that has always lived under the care of his family, he seemed really fragile right now. Yet, he said he's okay.

"You're hurt, Theodore, I'll get-"

"Don't," He panted softly. "Then Dave would know of everything…"

Eleanor astounded for a second. "But you have injuries! Even if-"

"I've got sweater… It's large enough to cover them…"

She really didn't believe this was happening. Theodore was enduring pain. "Can you at least let me to wrap those up in bandages under that sweater?" Eleanor asked kindly.

He stared, confused. "Where will you get… those?"

Eleanor had already taken out the supplies. "I've expected you'd be in this status, so I got these before I search for you."

Theodore frowned sadly. "You've expected?"

"Teddy…" Eleanor smiled sympathetically. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm was just being cautious and prepared in case of anything." _I hope he doesn't think I'm lack of faith in him…_

He got a little cheerful after that. "I know."

"Now, take that shirt off and-"

"Ellie, we're in middle of the school hallway." Theodore stated shyly.

She shrugged. "There's nobody. They're in class."

"But…" He avoided eye contact. "I'm a boy… and you're a girl…"

Eleanor blushed. She finally understood what he was getting at. "Like I said, we're friends. I help you when you're in trouble, the same for you. If I'm hurt, I'll take off my shirt and you'll first-aid me as well. Wait, that didn't-"

"Eleanor, you're blabbering to awkward subjects again." Theodore chuckled.

She felt her face getting redder. "Anyway, I know you'll do the same for me. So, may I?"

He still seemed a little unsure. "Okay, I guess…"

Theodore took off his hooded-shirt, hoping that people won't come around at this time. He didn't know if he's able to take that much embarrassment if they saw a scene with a half naked chipmunk and a chipette so close together on the floor. He waited but nothing occurred for the next minute.

Eleanor bit her lips. _He looks so cute._ Can't be blamed, since the last time she was ever saw him near this state was when they were still young children.

"Eleanor…?"

She woke from her day-dream. "Oh, sure, I get these done in no time."

He raised his both arms, letting her to wrap his chest. Supposedly he got punched by the bully a few times before pushing him into the locker. Time flew before Theodore heard Eleanor calling for him. A few times she got close, but he was too weak to shout from the locker.

"You know, Teddy?" Eleanor started softly while working on him.

"Hmm…?" He hummed.

She wasn't sure whether this was the right time. She went with her action anyway. "You're very brave. You fought the bully for me."

"…And got shoved in a locker." Theodore finished her line, saddened by her topic.

Eleanor stopped her actions and put both of her hands on her hips. "No. I'm saying you're daring enough to go and protect me. It doesn't matter if you lose. Your heart and intention mean the most."

Theodore went emotionless. "If others were here, like Brittany, they will try and save you too. I don't see any-"

"You're the only boy that saves me, Teddy." She concluded quickly before he almost went off-topic.

His grin resumed. "I'm your best friend."

Eleanor nodded happily. "Sure is."

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys, we don't have-"<p>

A loud cough was heard in middle of the soccer team, cutting the previous voice to halve.

The couch shook his head. "Alright, _girl_s and guys…" He gazed at Eleanor for approval. As a reply, she beamed brightly at him.

"…We don't have much time to practice before the important match comes in the upcoming month. So, give your best today and try to improve your skills, okay?" The team cheered and went to their respective positions on the field.

Eleanor felt a little bad. Occasionally, the six chipmunks walk back home together as well. And now the other four were waiting for her and Alvin to complete their training. She's still happy though. She felt after the whole bully-thing ended, Theodore and her got closer. The soccer-uniform clad chipette scanned the bleachers.

_Brittany, Jeanette, Simon and…_

She stopped dead in her spot. One chipmunk was missing from the spot.

"Eleanor, get to your position!"

_Why isn't he here? _This phenomenon was strange to her. She always thought Theodore _loved _to watch soccer although he didn't know how to play.

Eleanor stared for a longer time before calling back: "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Great, three of us are stuck here. And there should be the fourth."<p>

Jeanette continued eyeing her thick, dusty novel. "We haven't seen Theodore yet."

Brittany used a palm to shield herself from the scorching sun. "He got lucky today. Where did he escape to this time?"

"Huff, huff…"

The three chipmunks peered carefully to see a panting chipmunk, running down the rows before lying on the bleachers like a dead body. They went closer to him, trying to guess what was up with him.

"Theodore, where were you?" Simon asked from his seat.

He held up a hand, telling them to give him a moment before he answered: "Culinary arts."

Jeanette wrinkled her eyebrows. "But Eleanor's here. Shouldn't she be there as well?"

"I'm… I'm only there to tell the teacher that Eleanor and I are delaying the assignment for her practice…" The tired green-clad chipmunk managed to say all that without running out of oxygen.

"Oh. Then the due date for you two changed to when?" Brittany questioned out of random. She was too _bored_.

"Next Monday."

Jeanette and Brittany gave each other a glance. "Can you two go and tell her that later? I'm _exhausted_ here." Theodore made his request with desperation in his voice.

"Sure, but I've got something to tell her first." Brittany stood up and walked to the edge.

The pink-clad chipette searched the field. When her youngest sister was in sight, she shouted: "Eleanor!"

The sweating chipette looked up to the bleachers, completely perplexed. In contrast, Brittany smirked deviously. "Your _boyfriend_ is finally here!"

"Brittany!" The youngest Miller had mixed feelings, humiliated, angry but mostly, joyful. _He's here…_

"Brittany…" The three chipmunks focused back at Theodore. "Don't taunt her, please."

She blinked repeatedly. "Uh, okay…?"

"Thank you…" Theodore turned his head away and rested in a sleeping pose. Simon and Brittany merely shrugged simultaneously.

Jeanette clasped her hands over her chest, nearly in a dreamy state. "He's probably caring for her. Aww…"

Brittany grimaced. "Britt, I can't imagine too, but just take them as friends." Simon suggested at the look of her face.

"It's hard to since today had happened so much –wait, Theodore!"

"Yeah…?" The tired chipmunk answered with his body continued to face the wall.

"Did you and Eleanor date while you're not in class?"

"Sure, we… wait… what…?"

Brittany sat back down on the bleacher, putting back the bored expression on her visage. "Never mind…"

* * *

><p>"So, how did your assignment go?"<p>

"About that…" Sitting on the chair with the television on, Theodore rotated his head to face his caretaker. "I didn't take it."

Dave frowned. Was this a prank? Theodore never did this kind of mistake. "What? How come you never took it?"

"Eleanor had a soccer practice today." He said simply.

Every reply his youngest son gave made Dave's day weirder. "That's related to your assignment?"

Theodore shrugged casually. "She's my partner. It's sort of a team-project."

Dave smiled weakly. "I should've known. But you could have found another partner."

Now, his caretaker really did succeed in grabbing his attention. Completely ignoring the television, Theodore stared at his father, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"I know Eleanor is your best friend. However, she and Alvin have a lot of practice coming up. I'm not sure if she'll show up for the-"

"Dave, I trust her." Theodore shot him a genuine smile.

Dave crouched down to his son's eye level. "You know your academy result isn't good as Simon's. In physical aspect, Alvin is the best."

The green-clad chipmunk tried and opened his mouth. A tiny breath –absence of words- came out as the single result.

"Cooking is your passion, and the very thing you're really expert at. I'm pretty sure it'll be your career in years." Dave laid his palm on Theodore's shoulder. "Don't throw it away."

Theodore gave a gullible glance. "I've got it, Dave."

"Well," The caretaker stood back up. "I'm glad to know."

Theodore had finished all his examinations a few weeks ago. And while the results were going to be out next week, the teacher informed they still had this assignment which contributes in the scores. He could potentially get a certificate or credit, and have a chance to enter a good university.

He switched off the television in a flash. "Dave, I'm going for a walk!"

The caretaker poked his head out from a corner. "Okay, just remember…" The room was empty then.

**-Liner-**

"Sally, catch this!"

The little girl ran and ran, before thrusting herself into bushes, barely catching the Frisbee. A boy sprinted to that direction and examined the bushes carefully. "Sally, are you okay?"

A hand reached out and grabbed him. "Got 'cha!"

Natural laughs flowed out from the bushes, followed with two children rolling out onto the floor. A few children ran by and all of them joined together, running and having fun in the park.

Theodore watched them lazily. It wasn't long until he gazed up and stared at the cloud, changing its shape slowly. Sitting on a bench, there was nothing less to occupy him except thoughts and a chewing gum in his mouth.

_A good university, eh…_ His eyes followed a nearby kite.

"Hey."

He jolted his head aside with a semi-terrified heart. "Ellie, why are you here?"

Eleanor reached her hand down, wiped the dusts off the seat and sat right beside Theodore. "My house pretty near too, I've just came to walk."

The youngest Seville blinked stupidly. "But you're now sitting."

She giggled at his simplicity. "I didn't plan to, but I saw you here and came to rest for awhile."

Theodore didn't reply. His attention was back to the cloud soon.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked softly while moving her body closer to him. Theodore wouldn't act this way in daily meeting.

As his eyes closed peacefully, he sighed dejectedly. "Nothing…"

Predictably, she saw through his performance. "I've seen much movies and I know you're a sad guy when you're one." Eleanor stated clearly.

"It's nothing… really."

She made their distance shorter by moving closer. Eleanor took a long look at his face. Throughout the years, both of them had grown so much, yet, deep inside, she knew he stayed the same. _Nothing could ever change that._ Eleanor smiled to herself.

"Teddy, tell me… please." She hoped he would look at her.

His head went down slowly. "I… I…" Theodore squirmed uncomfortably. Until the last second, he didn't realize his best friend was so _close_ to him.

"It isn't the same anymore."

Eleanor put a hand around her another sleeve. "What isn't same?"

Of all the people, he had thought _she_ would understand. "We: Your sisters, my brothers, you and I, we don't hang out like last time anymore."

She caressed his hand tenderly. "Of course we do. What made you say that?"

Theodore stared right into her eyes. Whenever Eleanor saw those shining, forest-green emeralds, she knew that person must be her best friend. It was filled with life, once. Now, she couldn't even detect the slightest thread of happy-go-luckiness in him.

"Time, it makes us split. We talk less, hang out less. Sometimes in school, even when we see each other, we wouldn't greet." Theodore confessed sadly.

"Teddy, that doesn't-"

"It does." He interrupted. "We're further apart. Tell the truth, do you even remember our secret hang-out place?"

Eleanor rubbed her legs together. That was unexpected.

"I expected that…" Theodore's voice faded slowly.

"Theodore, we can always start over again." She suggested timidly.

He ruffled his furry head. "I want but…"

She held his hand confidently. "No more. I'll remember this place, because this is where you remind me of friendship."

Theodore chuckled at her sudden serious attitude. "You're talking about this wooden chair?"

Eleanor nodded her head positively. "The one beside the only apple tree in the park, not much, but it will do."

"I wouldn't choose here if I was you, Ellie." He advised kindly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Hold on." Theodore stuck out his tongue, pulled out the chewing gum and attached it under where they sit, nevertheless, to Eleanor's dismay.

The Miller slapped his arm. "Theodore! How could you?"

He laughed embarrassingly. "I didn't think I would meet you here and all."

Eleanor fumed playfully. "You could've warned me."

Theodore shrugged with a grin plastered on his face. "No one told you to touch them."

"So," She reached out her little finger. "Pinkies swear?"

He was literally dumbfounded by her change of topic. "What?"

She giggled wholeheartedly. "This is our new _place_, right?"

Another finger immediately intertwined with hers. With that, smiles were absolutely inevitable. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Alvin tapped the button.<p>

"Very interesting choice of yours, it is news." Simon spoke sarcastically.

Alvin tapped the button, again.

"Oh, _Discovery Channel_, intriguing indeed."

Alvin tapped the button. "Simon, don't say-"

"Wow, a romantic movie, I didn't-"

The eldest Seville scowled at him. "Darn, Simon!"

"I was only going to say unexpected." Simon stated coldly.

Although serving as a viewer, Theodore gave no attention to them. It was Saturday and the three chipmunks were bored out. Dave locked himself in the room and only he himself knew what he was doing inside there. Aside from constant arguments between the two brothers, he didn't have any other entertainment left.

_Maybe I'll call Eleanor to get some ice cream._ Having the whole schedule planned, Theodore took out his phone and pinned in the numbers.

He waited patiently.

_Sorry, but the number you called is not available at this time, please leave your message…_

Theodore took a long stare at his phone. Eleanor wouldn't just leave her phone anywhere –she's a girl, after all – plus, she wasn't keen to leave people up calling. He tried the second time.

_Sorry, but…_

He had hung the phone before the second word was heard. _Eleanor…?_

"Theodore, who are you calling?" Simon asked from his seat.

Ignoring the question, the chubby chipmunk ensconced himself on the sofa. Simon didn't take it seriously and turned back to watch the television.

After a long five minutes of silence…

"Um, no one…"

**-Liner-**

"After three long days, my paradise has ended! No!" Brittany cried hysterically.

Jeanette couldn't bear to watch. "C'mon, don't drag us behind and make us late for the class."

Eleanor shook her elder sister violently. "She's right, Jeanette! I haven't taste all of Rick Stein's food! No!"

"Ugh," The purple-clad chipette grunted, annoyed. "He has at least _seven hundred_ dishes and above. How are you going to eat all that?"

"Then I'll just pack it all back here!" Determination instilled in Eleanor's voice.

"You don't honestly think-"

"Girls, what's happening there?" Brittany pointed at one direction.

In the hallway, a crowd of people was milling around a corner, all chatting like busy bees while some were jumping up and down. The two suspicious chipettes followed Brittany to the edge of the crowd, unable to see through the people.

"Probably some drama play and people are dying to get in." Brittany rolled her eyes.

A cocky voice grabbed their attention. "Everyday, your brain is only full of fashion, clothes and drama. Drama queen, ugh."

"Shut up, Al, please." Brittany was out of energy to fight.

_If Alvin's here, then where's… _Eleanor spun in a perfect circle, stopping as her eyes finally caught her objective.

"Teddy!"

The green-clad chipmunk recognised that voice, too used to it. He was sitting on the floor at the end of the lockers, apparently being lazy or had given up on knowing what the crowd was about.

After sprinting to his end, she crouched down. "Theodore, guess what?" She asked with a smile.

He stared at her from the corners of his eyes.

"Eleanor! Come and look!"

"Hold on, I'll talk to you later." She stood back and ran to her sisters.

Eleanor laid a hand on her hip. "Okay, what's so important-"

"It's your result." Jeanette cut her off with her finger pointing at the bulletin board.

"What about it?" She sounded as if it was nonsense.

"You've got an 'A' under culinary arts."

Eleanor was stunned. "Oh."

Jeanette turned around to face her younger sister. "Strange, I thought you-"

"Now that I've passed with flying colour, we don't have to worry much." Eleanor shrugged and went back to Theodore's side.

"So," She started again. "What have you guessed?"

Theodore bit his lips, but no reply was heard.

Eleanor grinned brightly. "Tell you what, I met Rick Stein!" She squealed at the end.

"Rick Stein…?" He repeated quietly.

"Yeah, you know the one at Australia? We went for a three-days-trip and-"

Theodore finally turned and gazed at her, face-to-face. "That's the reason you were absent yesterday?"

She nodded quickly. "I know, three days' pretty short and-"

"That's why I couldn't call you on Saturday?" His volume got higher.

Eleanor frowned. "Theodore, what are you-"

"Do you have _any_ idea that yesterday, I'd waited for you how long? I was alone and the last person in class with the teacher! I'd told him to wait and wait and wait but you'd never showed up!"

Eleanor backed away a little. "That day, I-"

Theodore jumped up from the floor, fiery eyes glaring at her. "Yes, _you_, you were having fun at Australia while I suffer here? You've even got an 'A' although you never did the project because you were freaking darn good! What about me, Eleanor? I have only a 'B'!"

The whole event had gotten attention of many people. Instead of surrounding the bulletin board, they'd walked closer to the two green-clad chipmunks.

Brittany pushed her way through the crowd. "What's going on here?"

"Do you know I need that assignment to what degree? My result may be the only way I can-"

"Hey!" Brittany screamed angrily. "No one speaks to my-"

Theodore faced her with a killing face. "Shut your mouth up and stay out of this!"

Brittany was actually afraid for that moment. _Theodore?_

Eleanor didn't know how to respond in this situation. "Theo… Theodore, I -I thought you liked Rick Stein's cooking so I told Miss Miller to let me-"

"Let you what? Go and ruin my life?"

"No, I thought you'd be happy that I-"

"I would be happy?" Theodore chuckled bitterly. "You're the happy one. You went to Australia, not me. You've got an 'A', not me. You-"

"Theodore, stop it!" Alvin screamed among the crowd.

The chubby chipmunk showed a tightened knuckle. "You're my brother, Al. If you dare to interfere now, I'll kill you!"

Alvin couldn't believe it. _He _was hardly his little, kind brother anymore aside from his appearance.

Eleanor felt her eyes were watery. A tear had already flowed across her cheek. "Theodore, please, I didn't-"

Theodore revolved back to his so-called best friend. "I, am, _really_, fed up. I'm tired of been the loser. I always go to your matches and practices. And I've never missed one. But now all I ask is you to come for the assignment. That's difficult?"

Eleanor had never thought in that way. "Theodore…"

"You remember I fought the bully?" Theodore asked darkly.

While the spring green-clad chipette nodded in tears, the other four chipmunks in the crowd were extremely confused.

"I would never do that in my life, never, except for you. And I got treated in this way?" In spite of his anger, Theodore's tears were streaming down as well, wetting his entire face.

Eleanor shook her head negatively, trying to gasp for her air. "No, Teddy…"

"Do _not_ call me that!"

She sniffed lightly from all her cries. "Theodore…"

Both of the characters were sobbing. Nobody tried to stop or make anything happen. It was as if they were in their own universe.

"I…" Theodore started slowly, using his thumb to wipe his tears as best as he could. "I liked you."

Eleanor gazed up to him. Her mouth opened and closed, vice versa, but no words would ever express her feelings.

"Do you really want to know why I'm really angry now?" Theodore whispered quietly in the thin air.

Everybody heard simply because they leaned in closer. Some were silently chatting, some even took out their phones and started recording. They had no idea what these two were going through.

Eleanor shook her head again…

"I said: do you?" He asked louder.

"No, Teddy, I-"

"Do you?"

Eleanor screamed as loud as she could. "No!"

"Shut up, because you're just _fat_ and _stupid_!"

Everything fell into a silent mode. No one moved for awhile and even the sound of a slightest drop of sweat could be heard. The other gasped but no voice came out from their dry lips. The heavy breath surging out from their mouth couldn't even compare to the thick air that was filled with intensive emotions. Their eyes flew from one and another, wondering on who will make a next move and continue on the story unfolding in front of themselves.

Eleanor felt her mind and heart beat seemed to have returned back to their periodic work, nerves alerting her of recent events that occurred in those mere seconds. She couldn't think but her body moved on its own. She took a reluctant –perhaps a little afraid- step behind as if it was a common reaction. Her right arm reached up automatically, feebly trying to touch him from distant but she was scared, timid… and in shame.

"You are… just a _betrayer_ to me."

Theodore gulped and walked away, pushing apart others.

"Theodore!" Quickly, as brothers, Alvin and Simon chased after him.

Meanwhile, Eleanor only felt confusion, misery and sorrow. Her body was weak. Her organs had seemed to disappear and emptiness lingered inside. Her knees finally gave away, and she hid her face in her palms, sobbing. Her two kind sisters may not know the details, but they cared for their little sister.

_Teddy…_

**-Liner-**

Holding a plate of reheated food, Jeanette approached the curled up figure on the green bed. She placed it down and sat on the edge of the bed, gently.

"Eleanor, you have to eat." Jeanette informed softly.

The sleeping chipette had no reaction. She merely wrapped herself tighter in the blanket.

Jeanette sighed. "It has been two days, Ellie. You have to live on."

She still hadn't replied.

"Dave, Alvin and Simon have called the police and they should found him soon. No worries."

"I…" Eleanor's tiny voice spoke. "I don't know if I can face him again…"

"Ellie…?" Jeanette repeated with concern.

Eleanor sat up slowly and pushed away the blanket. With her two feet tucked into the slippers, she stood up weakly and sauntered away. "I'm going for a walk…"

Jeanette tried to stop her and tell her to eat but it wouldn't work. She hadn't really done it, but she knew. Theodore had had been Eleanor's best friend –perhaps crush- for as long as she could remember.

* * *

><p><em>She held his hand confidently. "No more. I'll remember this place, because this is where you remind me of friendship."<em>

Eleanor could remember that day so well. She had no idea how all this had turned out. As she now plopped down on the same bench that day, she envisioned Theodore would somehow sitting beside her, comfort and telling her that she was tough, beautiful and…

"…_you're just fat and stupid!"_

She'd never thought those deadly insults would come out from lips that belonged to such a nice boy. Eleanor had told herself all these were just dreams but she knew better. She had to forget all these but his words –simple yet meaningful- burned onto her heart.

"_So," She reached out her little finger. "Pinkies swear?"_

So clear, so vivid. Eleanor could recall everything, from past to present. And she's not sure whether she liked that fact. It reminded her of Theodore, the happy memories… or the bad ones, all happened on the last day she had seen of him.

_Theodore shrugged with a grin plastered on his face. "No one told you to touch them."_

His smiles had always seemed genuine, true from heart. Eleanor wasn't sure she could live with that doubt. _Were all his laughs faked?_

From this point on, Eleanor felt pointless. She had a family. She had two sisters and a great caretaker. In addition, she had two amiable friends along with their fatherly Dave. And the only missing one is just a shy, unusual boy. That's ratio 6:1. She was still not satisfied. That only one could represent six. Theodore meant a lot to her.

She stroked the chair sweetly. That was the last of his souvenirs.

"What's this sticky glue?" Eleanor mumbled with a frown, feeling her hand affixed to something underneath the chair.

As she pried off the sticky semi-liquid, she raised an eyebrow at what she'd just seen: a deformed chewing gum and a crumpled paper.

Eleanor unfolded it quickly to read:

_Ellie, no one ever touches these. I'd warned you. But, if you found these, which mean you still remember this place. I don't break promise too, Pinkies swear._

_On that particular day, I told my first lie in my whole life. The reason I'm mad wasn't because you're fat or stupid. You're far from that. I'm just angry at myself. I couldn't protect the girl I love. The bully almost got you and I even had to rely on you to get out of the locker. Ha, I was so pathetic._

_And I have had lost my future career. I could never afford to give you a good life, let alone your dream of having kids. Yes, I remember that secret you had told me when we were still children._

_P.S I love you. As a friend or lover, you decipher as you please._

Eleanor had the same feeling in her legs. She was down on her knees and her tears came streaming down, more than the day her heart was broken. She doesn't care about protecting herself. She wants no good life. She wants no friend. She wants no lover.

She just wanted Theodore back.


End file.
